


The Final Man

by SSADavieBoy



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSADavieBoy/pseuds/SSADavieBoy
Summary: This is an AU, that takes place 4 years after Lizzie "died". Agnes also thought dead, Tom is not in the picture. Despite the beginning, Dembe will be as close to Red as usual in the upcoming chapters and Baz will go back to being the second bodyguard. Also a lot is left unknown but don't worry all shall be explained eventually! Season 4 never happened in this fic...





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or it's characters! I'm just borrowing them and having all the fun!

"I’m not perfect Sadie, in fact I’m far from it, but you don’t get to where I am in this business without being great,” I finished with a smirk playing across my lips because I knew it drove her crazy.  
“Ray I actually thought for a second there that you were being modest, but I remembered who I was talking to,” Sadie replied, exasperation in her voice and annoyance on her face. No matter how annoyed she gets with me, she knows I’m right. You don’t get to be the leader of the largest criminal empire in the world by being good, you get there by being great. Sadie knew that and she knew I was never modest, only realistic and confident.  
I watched her standing there in her black, thin, floor length dress, her brown hair down and curled. She looked stunning, which was a weapon she used as an advantage in her profession. Sadie is an assassin, although I don’t particularly have to worry about her killing me, well not yet. I smiled at the thought that this goddess was my girl.  
“You keep staring like that and you might make me blush” she said snapping me out of thought. “Don’t you look dashing in your signature Stetson Asher fedora,” she said as I closed the gap between us.  
“Yes, well every criminal needs a signature,” I replied as she traced the rim of my hat with her fingers.  
“Raymond we have a problem, Carter was just found dead in his summer house,” Dembe said as he pushed through our hotel suite door.  
I looked over at my friend, my expression changing in an instant. “Looks like our dear new money man got himself into some trouble” I replied ending in a half smile. “Do we know what happened to him, or what he got himself into?” I asked Dembe as I walked up to him.  
“That’s the problem Raymond, Baz checked into it and found nothing. Carter has been at his summer house for the past three weeks” Dembe explained.  
I nodded, licking my lips in annoyance “Has anyone made a move to disrupt our financials yet?”  
Dembe shook his head slightly “No but if this is an attack against you it will only be a matter of time.”  
I nodded once as I turned around to grab my jacket “Have Baz meet us at the plane, we’re going to go have a chat with Harvey and make sure that our financials are still well protected.”  
I realized then that Sadie had already left to do a job and probably wouldn’t be back for quite a while. Pulling my jacket on I turned and walked on to the elevator connected to our suite. We had been staying in the Royal Penthouse Suite at the Hotel President Wilson in Geneva. It was a beautiful place with state of the art security and took up the entire top floor of the hotel. We stood in the elevator in silence, Dembe behind me. As the door opened and we stepped off into the lobby, I strided past the people standing around and through the hotel doors. Dembe opened the back door of my 2017 S-Class Mercedes as the valet pulled up and got out. I slid into the leather seat and stared out the window as Dembe climbed in the driver seat. I pulled out my burner phone, flipped it open, and dialed Baz’s number. “Baz!” I stated cheerfully “Is the plane prepped and ready for our visit to Harvey?” I asked getting to the point.  
“Yes Raymond everything is ready for our flight to D.C.” Baz’s voice rasped through the phone.  
“Wonderful we’ll meet you at the plane” I replied and flipped the phone shut, tucking it in my jacket.  
Baz is Ex- U.S. Navy, and is fifty seven years old, the same age as myself. He is one of my oldest friends, we met while serving. Don’t let his age, or my own for that matter, fool you because we are both quite good at what we do. Of course we are also comfortable in our fifty seven year old bodies but not out of shape. Another thing is I had decided early on to go with a bald/ shaved look because it was easier to take care of on the run. Baz on the other hand keeped his hair long, which suits him. Dembe is my only other close friend and confidant, because in this business you can’t trust many people. He is forty five, the youngest of the three of us and an Ex- Freedom Fighter.  
I sat back against the seat and stared out the window, watching as the world flew by. The entire ride to the plane was quiet, I was stuck deep in thought till we arrived. Baz quickly opened my door and I stepped out of the car immediately enveloping him in a hug. “Baz! How was your trip to Guam?!” I happily asked as I released him.  
“It was just the vacation I needed my friend, thank you!” Baz expressed.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’m sorry to have to cut it short but this is obviously of the utmost importance” I told him, my face becoming serious as we got down to business. “When we arrive in D.C., Dembe I want you to tail Harvey. Baz and I will go check into The Jefferson hotel and get settled. Tomorrow we will be paying Mr. Harvey a visit and make sure our financial situation is secure,” I instructed them and then walked past to board the plane. Neither said a word, both followed with unquestionable loyalty.  
Inside the jet I sat in the leather chair, on the left, facing forward. I looked around admiring the jet and waiting for Baz and Dembe to sit down. When you first walk on and turn right past the cockpit, there are four leather chairs on either side facing each other with a table between them, past the chairs there is a comfortable leather couch on the left, in the back is the bar, and just past that is the lavatory. All the seats and walls are white, and there are five windows on either side of the isle.  
Baz walked up and set a glass of scotch in front of me, before sitting down in the chair adjacent to myself. “Thank you” I replied. He inclined his head in acknowledgment but said nothing as he sipped his own scotch. I looked back towards the couches to see Dembe passed out, half hanging off the side. I laughed at the sight before me, not loud enough to wake him up though, and smiled in amusement.  
“He is quite exhausted it seems. Were things that busy after I left?” Baz asked his expression changing from one of amusement to one of concern.  
“My friend, things are always busy and they won’t slow down just because we’re getting old!” I smirked.  
“You may be getting old but I still consider myself in my prime Raymond,” he jokingly shot back.  
“I remember playing chess with this older man, he was in maybe his eighties. I had been waiting at a chess table for an associate to show for a meeting about our shipping deals and the older man sat down. After trying and failing to convince him to leave, I finally and reluctantly agreed to a game of chess. We played for what felt like five minutes but was actually hours. I lost miserably, but before the old man left he looked at me and said “life’s like a chess game son, you always have to plan ten moves ahead, but it doesn’t mean it’ll work out.” I later realized he was right in that sense and wrong in another. What he said in one aspect was wrong. Unlike a chess game, in life there are no sides, only players.” I recounted, smiling at the memory.  
“We will find out who killed Carter, Raymond, and take this player out” Baz uttered as a fact and a promise.  
“I know my friend, but first we must secure our sails before this wind picks up and our ship goes down.”  
We arrived in Washington on Saturday, August 22nd, and glancing down at my watch it was half past one. Dembe immediately took off to begin tailing Harvey, making sure he wasn’t going anywhere. Baz and I jumped in the car and headed straight to the hotel. I stared out the car window at what used to be a second home to me. When I was in the Navy I spent most of my time in D.C, and if I wasn’t here I was traveling. “Must be nice to be home Raymond” Baz observed with a hint of question in his voice.  
I was silent for a long moment as the car came to a stop outside the hotel. With my face like a mask hiding how I felt, I opened the door and simply stated as I began to climb out “We’ll see.”  
The following day as planned we arrived at Harvey’s house. He wouldn’t be home for another ten minutes, and because I love a good dramatic entrance, I picked his lock, walked into the house, and sat in his living room chair. I smirked, this is my favorite part of this business. I crossed my legs, sat back in the chair without slouching, and placed my Colt- .45 on my leg in clear view. Baz stood, gun in full view, just behind me on my left, and Dembe did the same on my right. I sat in my three piece suit with my trench coat, prescription sunglasses, and fedora on. I looked down at the wood floors, so as to obscure my face when he entered. God I love a good dramatic entrance, it gives you a feeling of power over your suprised target.  
There was a click as the door was being unlocked, opened, and eventually shut. A clatter of keys being thrown on a table by the door, and footsteps which grew louder as they neared. I smirked, a tinge of excitement running through my veins. The footsteps stopped abruptly “What the hell, Reddington how did you get in my house?!” Harvey said as I looked up at him. Panic, alarm, hostility all playing across his face within seconds, and the use of my last name obviously bitter on his tongue.  
“Harvey how delightful to see you!” I replied, sarcasm and joy thick in my words. Completely ignoring his previous question, I said a little more seriously and a small smile still playing across my face “please do sit we have a lot to talk about.” I motioned to the couch next to the chair I was in and he sat down rather warily.  
“What is this about Reddington?” Harvey demanded.  
“Oh I’m so glad you asked! You see our dear friend Carter has been murdered, and we believe that it was because someone is on the prowl. Now obviously you can see how this is a problem. If this mystery enemy is able to get to our financials, they could cause serious damage to our empire. I want you to make sure that doesn’t happen Harvey.” I explained, never once breaking eye contact.  
“Reddington I don’t know what I can do. I don’t know how you haven’t figured it out, I mean the only person I know who would even have the capability to do that would be Leonard Covington. The man is your biggest enemy” Harvey stated plainly.  
I nodded licking my lips in contempt at the name. “Yes, I know. Which is why I am asking you to check our defences. I will be calling a meeting with Covington so we can discuss this little attack on our business. Harvey... just be ready for a war” I finished while beginning to stand from the chair. My face was grave but calm, and calm was one thing I did not feel in that minute but I wouldn’t let Harvey know that.  
As we walked out Dembe’s burner went off, and his faced turned grave as he handed me the phone. I placed the phone to ear “I heard about Carter, Raymond, and the only reason I called is to tell you my organization had nothing to do with it” the voice rasped.  
“Well if you didn’t Leonard, then, you won’t mind a face to face meeting” I replied, completely unconvinced by his innocence.  
“Fine Raymond. Meet me at The Lincoln memorial in an hour.”  
“I’ll be there” I replied.  
My phone beeped signaling a text as I hung up. Raymond, Alexander was just found dead in his hotel room. As the only person left alive that works the organization’s financials, you need to protect Harvey. The text from my Bolivian friend Erick read, which concerned me. I pulled my gun, Baz, and Dembe following suite as we went back in the house.  
“Reddington what are you doing back, and what’s with the drawn guns?!” Harvey complained and questioned.  
“Alexander was just found dead in his hotel room. It looks like someone is killing my money men. We need to keep you safe Harvey. You’ll need to come back to the hotel with us” I stated matter of factly. “Dembe I want you with him at all times.Baz, how do you feel about being on my personal detail again?”  
“When did I stop being on your personal detail Raymond?” Baz asked sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
I laughed a deep and full laugh at the remark “very true my friend.” I turned to Harvey “we need to leave now if we are to make it to the hotel and I to my meeting.” I walked out with Baz in front of myself and Dembe in front of Harvey.  
An hour, later I was sitting on the steps of the Lincoln memorial awaiting Leonard’s arrival. “Leonard Covington is dead” a familiar female voice stated flatly. A shiver ran down my back, a cold sweat started to develope on the back of my neck, and my face paled. That voice, I know that voice, god I would know that voice anywhere, I thought to myself. She sat down next to me, and I tense up, not allowing myself to look to confirm my fear and hope at the same time. “Ray? Look at me will you?” She said as I could feel her staring at me. I turned my head painfully slow, to see everything I already knew the moment I heard her voice confirmed. It wasn’t possible though, she was supposed to be dead. I held her lifeless body in my hands four years ago, yet here she was as beautiful as I remembered her.  
“How?” I asked unable to say more.  
“Murdered but we both know that’s not what your asking and the answer is I don't know how. All I know is that by the time I had found you, you had moved on and got together with Sadie” she explained.  
“If I had known…” I trailed off, as she wiped a tear from my cheek. I hadn’t realized that I had started crying, because I don’t cry. Unable to take the distance I pulled her into a hug and held her close “oh Elizabeth, my sweet Elizabeth, I do wish you had approached me, had told me” I said as I buried my nose in her brown hair, breathing in her sweet smell.  
I pulled away slightly, looking lovingly into her eyes and then my heart started racing as a thought occurred “What about Agnes? What about our daughter?” I asked concern written all over my face.  
She smiled and softly touched it with her fingertips, I covered her hand with mine and smiled. “She’s at our hotel waiting. I heard you were coming to America and someone had been attacking your empire. I just couldn’t stay away from you any longer Ray” she said looking down, a tear flowing down her cheek. I carefully wiped it away, leaned in close, and kissed her softly.  
It was wonderful and felt so right but I quickly withdrew, realizing once again where we were. “May I see her? I missed you both so much” I said as emotion pricked in my voice. A thought hit me like a freight train “who killed Leonard and how did you know I was meeting him?!” I asked as I pulled away from her questioning everything.  
“Ray it’s ok. We ran into Baz in Guam last week, and he’s been keeping me informed on how you're doing and what’s been going on” she reassured before quickly adding “please don’t be mad at him, he was just doing what I asked. I didn’t want him to say anything to you.” I nodded and hugged her before we stood and headed to see my daughter.  
At her hotel she opened the door and walked in but I hesitated at the entrance. I heard “Mommy!” and little feet running inside. I took a step in and saw my four year old daughter and my heart raced as she saw me and came running “Daddy!!” she yelled. I scooped her into my arms and held her tight against my chest. Elizabeth moved to us and I pulled her into my embrace. I had missed my girls so much, my job had almost got them killed, and I wouldn’t let that happen again. I will find this person attacking my business, kill them, and protect my family, Dembe and Baz. The only problem with this was what I would tell Sadie.  
My phone rang then and I let go of Elizabeth but held my little girl as I answered. “Raymond, are you ok? Leonard is dead and I can’t find you” Baz's very concerned voice came over the phone.  
“Yes Baz, I’m fine. I’m with my girls, but you probably already know that” I said a tinge of anger in my voice.  
“I’m sorry Raymond. I don’t know what else to say” he replied solemnly. Elizabeth touched my arm pleadingly and I sighed in resignation  
“It’s fine Baz, I would have done the same thing but don’t let it happen again. Bring everything you have on the three deaths to the hotel room, so we can try to crack this” I stated slightly exasperated.  
“Right away Raymond” he said and hung up.  
I smiled at my girl in my arms “hi baby girl” said as I kissed her head.  
“Hi daddy. Where have you been?” she asked as she tucked her head into nape of my neck. I squeezed her tight against my chest as my heart swelled. I wondered how it was she recognized me but quickly dismissed it not really caring. The moment was interrupted by the sharp wrapping of a fist on the door. I cautiously opened the door my hand ready to grab my gun, only to find Baz on the other side looking panicked.  
“What is it Baz?” I asked as I held my daughter unconsciously tighter.  
“Raymond, the signature left at the scene of each murder is the same as what Sadie leaves after a job...a red rose petal” he said growing softer. So she already knew about Elizabeth and probably killed Carter a few day before we had met up in Geneva. How she knew about Elizabeth before I did is something I will have to ask, right before I shoot the something-I-shall-not-say-or-think-with-my-daughter-in-the-room right between the eyes.  
“If it is Sadie, then we need to be prepared that she may already know we’re here” I said turning to Elizabeth. “I need you to pack your things, while Baz and I contact Dembe to warn him” I commanded, flipping into the survival mode I’m in when on the run. I turn back to Baz, who is still in the doorway, my face very serious. “Baz call Dembe. I want him to keep both eyes on Harvey at all times.”  
A shot rang out from the hallway, Baz fell to the ground in the doorway shot in the side. He moaned in pain as I dragged his body in the room, shut and locked the door, and ordered my wife and child into the hotel bedroom. “Baz are you alright?!” I asked as I handed him a gun.  
He chuckled and then winched in pain, instantly regretting that decision “Yea Raymond I’m fine. I think I’ll survive” he replied with fake exasperation in his voice. The assailant shot three rounds through the door, one barely missing me. Baz and I each unloaded two rounds in the door, which were eagerly returned. By now there were enough holes for me to see Sadie, anger and rage filled, on the other side.  
I did not hesitate as I unloaded the last eleven rounds into her chest and watched as her body crumpled to the ground. Reloading, I cautiously walked though the giant hole in the door and looked down at her asking one simple question “Why?”  
Sputtering as blood dripped from her mouth and from the eleven holes I put in her to pool on the floor in a hot sticky mess she said “Because I knew the minute you realized she was alive you would want her back and if I can’t have you then no one can.” Her eyes were filled with menace and hate as she took one more gargled breath, having drown in her own blood.  
I nodded knowingly at her lifeless body before heading back in the hotel suite. “Baz are you sure you’re alright?” I questioned, seeing him applying gauss to the wound.  
“Yes Raymond I’m fine, just a flesh wound. By the way I meant to tell you Harvey and Dembe are fine and at the other hotel still.” he stated all nonchalant.  
“Alright tell Dembe to take Harvey home and then get his ass over here. I have a bad feeling this is just the beginning.” I said as I turned to check on my girls in the bedroom.  
“I will but what about you Raymond? What will you do?” Baz asked concern and curiosity etched in his voice.  
“We are all going to the flat and staying there.” I said opening the door to both my girls smashing into me crying and hugging me tight. I held them a bit tighter and kissed Agnes’ head before giving Elizabeth, my beautiful and amazing girl, a shearing one on the lips. I love them both so much and don’t think I can let them go again. The hotel door opened and closed as Baz left me with my girls to stand guard outside. This is the start of something big.


	2. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the first. All chapters will be this long for the foreseeable future. Comments are always welcome!

We arrived at the flat twenty minutes later. We entered and Agnes, my sweet girl, clung to my neck exhausted and adamant that if she let go I might disappear. “Agnes, baby girl, how about we have bedtime” I suggested but she just shook her head no. “What if daddy lays next to you while you sleep?” I asked. Knowing she really needed to sleep, I hoped she would agree and to my relief she shook her head yes. 

I held her tight as I brought her to the guest bedroom and laid down with her on the bed. “Daddy. Where were you?” She asked so innocently.

“I don't know Agnes. I was lost.” I replied holding her close.

“How were you lost?” she asked looking up at me, tired but determined not to fall asleep till I answered.

“I lost my North Star. My way home.” I replied to her.

“But now you found it?” she asked.

“Indeed I have sweetheart. Now hush, it's been a long day.” I quieted her. Softly stroking her long brown hair till she drifted off to sleep. I lay there awhile, savoring the feel of having her back in my arms. I missed them both so much and although I have so many questions none of them matter right now. Not really, because I have my girls back and safe.

I carefully extract myself from the bed, before pulling the covers up to her chin and kissing her carefully on the forehead. “I love you Agnes.” I whispered before slipping out of the room.

“I love you too daddy” I heard her whisper as I left. I smiled and felt my heart ache at the absence of her in my arms. I missed watching my little girl grow up but I wouldn't miss the rest of it. 

I walked into the living room exhausted, sat on the couch next to Lizzie, and pulled her close. “I thought I had lost you” I barely whispered into her hair.

“I thought I had lost you too” she replied snuggling closer.

“What happened Lizzie? Where were you?” I asked. Needing to know what had happened, and why I had never known.

“Kate had had this idea that I needed to fake the death of myself and Agnes to get away from you and Tom.” She began and I tensed. “Ray, I told her no. But she apparently did it anyway and when I woke up Agnes and I were in Cuba, with no way to contact you or leave. It took me two years to get the money I needed to travel to the states and by then you were gone. I withdraw my money and started to travel with Agnes. And not a second went by where I didn't show her pictures of her daddy. I told her you had had to go away for awhile but that you loved her with all your heart and missed her dearly. I made sure she knew her daddy's face.” She had started crying by the end and I just held her tighter. 

“I love you Lizzie” I told her as I kissed her head softly. 

“I love you too Red.” She sniffled.

“ she asked me where I had been and I told her, I was lost. I had lost my North Star, my way home. And now I've found it again. Now I'll never lose it again, no matter what happens because it might just kill me.” I told Lizzie as I kissed her hairline and hugged her. My heart feeling like it might explode with how much I love her.

“I've found my way home too Red” she replied and looked up at me. I wiped her tears away and kissed her softly. I had missed kissing her but never stopped loving her. My hand slipped behind her head and my fingers laced into her hair as I kissed her. Slowly it went from sweet to passionate as we found ourselves again the same way we did in that shipping container four years ago. 

I pulled her against me but pulled back breaking the kiss and kissed her forehead. “God I've missed you.” I said honestly.

“I've missed you too Red” she replied.

“Let's go to bed. Dembe is in the other guest room and Baz said he’d take the couch for tonight.” I suggested, knowing full well that we were all exhausted and needed sleep. Tomorrow would be the start of an uphill battle against an unknown enemy.

“Okay” she sweetly said looking up at me. I quickly stood and pulled her up into my arms bridal style. “Red! What are you doing?! You're gonna hurt yourself!” She giggle as I carried her to the bedroom.

“I am carrying the love of my life to our bedroom and plan on loving every minute of it.” I stated matter of factly to her. “And I am not so old that I can't do that” I teased.

“No Red you're not” she said securing her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek.

“Baz! Couch is yours!” I half yelled to my friend who was still in the kitchen.

“Bout damn time!” he half yelled back. “Dembe and I agreed to switch off halfway through the night” he informed.

“Sounds good” I responded as I entered our room. Then proceeded to set Lizzie down on the bed. I went over to the closet and started changing into something comfortable. A pair of arms slid around my waist as I finished getting changed. “Hi” I said as I turned around and kissed her.

“Hi” she echoed already dressed in sleepwear. I quickly scooped her up and deposited her on the bed before joining her. “You are something else Red” she said with a laugh.

“I've learned life is too short not to have some fun.” I smiled and pulled the covers over us. Lizzie snuggled up against me and I wrapped my arms around her waist as we spooned there. “I love you” I said honestly.

“I love you too Red.” She replied without turning around. “I missed you so much.” She quietly sobbed.

I pulled her in closer and tucked my chin between her neck and shoulder. “I know sweetheart. I missed you everyday you were gone.” I truthfully replied. I held her there as she cried all the tears the last four years hadn't let her cry. She held onto my arms as if they were a life raft and we were at sea. 

At one point she drifted off, too tired to cry anymore and only then did I allow myself to cry a little. To grieve the loss of seeing my little girl grow up, and the loss of holding the woman I love every night. I cried at the betrayal of Kate, someone I had trusted and even cared about. 

Kate had disappeared shortly after Elizabeth and Agnes’ “death”. I had assumed it had all been to much for her but now I know the truth. Now I will find her and the person attacking my empire. It won't be pretty when I do find them, far from it. And if they turn out to be the same person, I can promise it will be so much worse for her. No one takes my girls away from me. No one.

I unconsciously tightened my hold around her as I drifted off to sleep. It was the first time in four years that I had slept well. I fell asleep with my Lizzie in my arms and a smile across my face. I finally had them back and had a reason to be happy again.


	3. Morning

The sun was the first thing I noticed when I woke up, swearing because I forgot to shut the curtains. I quickly forgot about it when I remembered where I was and who was curled up in my arms and who was on the other side. Agnes, my sweet girl, must have crawled into bed with Lizzie and I last night. 

I smiled, both my girls so beautiful and peaceful as they slept. Pride and love swelled in my heart at the thought that I had them back. Quickly replaced by a territorial and protective feeling because Kate was also still out there and so were the people attacking me. I couldn't let her or whoever was involved, take them away from me again. The first time almost killed me and if it happened again, there won't be an almost, it would kill me.

A moan came from Lizzie as she woke up and looked over at me. Her hair tousled bed head and a sleepy smile across her face. She never looked more beautiful than right now. “Good morning beautiful” I said softly, so as not to wake Agnes. Who at the moment was passed out between us.

“Morning Red” she replied with a sleepy yawn. Setting her head back on her pillow, she closed her eyes again. I smiled and slowly extracted myself from the bed. Deciding to go make breakfast for my girls and two very hungry friends in the living room.

I quietly slipped from the room and into the hallway. Making my way into the living room where Dembe and Baz sat on the couch already dressed. “Dembe, Baz” I acknowledged as I entered the kitchen which was attached to the living room. 

“Raymond” they replied in unison. 

“No trouble last night I take it?” I asked as I got started on making omelettes. 

“No, no trouble Raymond “ Dembe replied. He stood from the couch and sat on the bar stool at the island. Baz stayed on the couch perfectly content.

“What are we going to do Raymond?” Baz suddenly spoke after a moment of silence. I began pouring the eggs into the pan. 

I knew exactly what we were going to do today “Track down Kate” I said without looking up from the four pans of eggs I had on the stove. I finished making each omelette and slide them on plates before starting on making my coffee. “Take a plate both of you” I said as I finished the coffee.

“Thanks Raymond” they both stated as they rose from their seats and grabbed a plate. 

“How are we going to track her?” Dembe asked without his attention to his omelette deteriorating.

“Contact Glen” I said before walking out of the room coffee in hand. I quietly walked down the hallway and into the room. I stopped on Lizzie’s side of the bed, set my cup on the night stand, and sat next to her on the bed. I slowly rubbed my hand on her arm, leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Lizzie” I whispered. “Lizzie, wake up darling” I repeated. 

She began to stir “mmm” was all the reply I received.

“Lizzie there is an omelette in the kitchen with your name on it” I said trying to coax her up.

She began to turn over and smiled at me with sleepy eyes. “Hey you” she said before sitting up.

“Breakfast is in the kitchen” I said then glanced over to our sleeping Agnes. “I'll stay till she wakes up, can you put mine in the microwave?” I asked.

She nodded and I quickly kissed her before she left. Slowly, so as not to wake her, I slide back in bed and pulled my daughter close. She unconsciously held the front of my shirt, as if she was afraid I'd disappear. I looked over at the nightstand and realized Lizzie had stolen my coffee. “Minx” I whispered under my breath. 

Agnes began to stir, her eyes opening and settling on my face. A smile broke out across her face that made me smile. “Daddy!” She half yelled as she hugged me tight.

“Hi sweet girl” I said holding her close.

“You're really here? It wasn't a dream?” Agnes asked in that adorable four year old voice. 

“Yes I'm here” I replied my heart breaking a little at the thought that she had thought it was all a dream. “I'm here and I'm not going anywhere” I said as held her tighter. Her stomach growled and she started giggling. “Well someone is hungry” I smiled scooping her up in my arms as I stood. 

“Daddy” she said with a smile.

“Well I've got half an omelette in the kitchen for you. What do you think?” I asked while walking down the hall. She nodded her head rigorously and smiled. “Alright!” I smiled.

We entered the living room and Lizzie was talking to Dembe in the kitchen, while Baz was sitting on the couch reading a book. Agnes tightened her hold around my neck and I realized she didn't really know Dembe or Baz. “Agnes that is Baz and that is Dembe two of my friends” I reassured her. 

Boy men looked over to her and smiled. “Hey Agnes” the said in unison.

Baz looked over to Dembe “okay that's getting old fast” both men laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen setting Agnes in Lizzie's arms before taking our omelette out and cutting it in half. I put Agnes’ half on a plate and cut it up before putting it on the island. She scrambled out of Lizzie's arms and sat down on the stool in between Dembe and I, with a little help. 

Lizzie walked up behind me and set a fresh cup of coffee down. I smiled at her “ you are something.” She just hugged me from behind before joining Baz on the couch with a book of her own. I began to eat my omelette with Agnes as Dembe sat on the other side reading the newspaper. “I want to see that after” I told him and he nodded knowingly. “ Baz” I said turning from my food to get the man’s attention.

“Yes Raymond?” He asked looking up.

“What did Glen say?” I asked. I needed to know how long it would take him to track down Kate.

“Said it would take two weeks at the least, a month or more at the most” Baz reported.

I nodded and finished my omelette off before standing and head to the bedroom to get showered and changed. This was going to be a long day of following leads. I knew I couldn't do this without the task force to take on some of the work. It wasn't going to be easy to get them back together but that was to be expected.


	4. Getting the team together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been so long! Senior year has been crazy! This one is like half the size they normally are but I hope you still like it!

I walked out of the master bedroom, it had taken me a good forty minutes to get ready, and everyone was dressed and ready to go. “Alright so here's the plan, Lizzie and Agnes will stay here and I want no arguments. Dembe you need to get Aram here, Baz you get Samar here and leave Cooper and Donald to me.” I rattled off.

“Raymond I want to help.” Lizzie protested.

“No. No one knows you're alive and someone has to stay with Agnes.” I knew she knew I was right if the huff she gave was anything to go on. “I'm sorry Lizzie” I apologized.

“No, you're not but it's fine” she said in annoyance but understanding. 

I smirked at the fact that she was truly back, attitude and all. “I don't know when we'll be back but food is in the fridge and there are plenty of books to read and some toys for Agnes to play with.” With that Dembe, Baz and I left.

They dropped me off at Donald’s flat before leaving to go convince the others. I slowly made my way up the stairs and to his door. I hesitated less than a second before knocking on the door. There was the sound of feet before the door opened to a surprised and guarded Donald. “Reddington? What do you want?” he asked annoyed.

“What I want is a glass of wine. What I need is for you to meet me at this address in one hour” I smirked and handed him a piece of paper with the address to my flat on it. “Don't be late Donald!” I said as I left before he could object.

“Reddington what the hell!” He called after me but I ignored him and walked back to the street. My driver pulled up seconds later. Dembe must have called him..

“Good evening Jonathan!” I smiled as I climbed into the back of my 2017 Mercedes-Benz AMG S65.

“Good day to you Raymond” he smiled before starting to drive. 

“Jonathan we are going to pay Harold Cooper a visit. I assume Dembe gave you the address?” I said as I settled into the seat.

“He did” and they drove on. It was about a thirty minute drive to Cooper’s home of which I sat and listened to jazz. 

We arrived in front of Cooper’s house and I told Jonathan to wait outside for me. I strode up to the front door and knocked. Figuring I'd have a better chance of getting him to come if I didn't just barge in. There was a clatter of movement before the door opened. Harold looked surprised to see me for a matter of two seconds before masking it to one of professionalism.

“What is it Reddington?” he asked in a rather flat tone.

I simply handed him a piece of paper with the address to my flat on it. 

He looked up with a blank face “ I'm retired” 

“You won't want to be fairly soon. Meet me at that address. Samar, Aram, and Ressler will all be there.” I said before walking away, expecting some kind of argument but oddly getting none.

I climbed into the car and looked over to see Cooper heading back into his house. “Jonathan take me home”


	5. The meeting of reluctance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I’ve bee super busy co-writing a book and trying to get it published. Also with high school graduation coming up, my final choir concert this weekend and preparing to enlist in the Navy I’ve had no time. Hope this makes up for it and sorry it’s so short! I’ll update when I can.

      The meeting took place, as decided, an hour later. I sat on the couch watching the team as they watched me suspiciously. Despite overwhelming reluctance they all came to the apartment. Little did they know that Liz was in the other room trying to keep Agnes quiet. The team was about to get the surprise of a lifetime.

  
      I stood and looked around at everybody “I have something I want to show you all” I said as I stepped around the couch and walked to the doorway leading into the guest bedroom. I slowly opened the old oak door while still watching the team’s reactions and revealed Lizzie standing there with Agnes on her hip. It was dead silent, no one spoke a word as she walked into the room. Either out of surprise or disbelief no one decided to break the silence.

  
      “How?” Harold asked as he watched her set Agnes down. My little girl ran straight to me and I picked her up trying to hold back a smile.

  
     “Kaplan” was all she said, like the one word explained everything.

  
     Before anyone could say a word though Agnes chose that moment to reveal the secret they weren’t sure they wanted to reveal yet.

     “Daddy, who’s that?” She asked pointing the Harold.

  
     Before I could answer my little girl though, Donald chose that very moment to interrupt and ask the obvious “did she just call you daddy?”

  
     “Yes Donald, she just called me daddy. Which, if I’m not mistaken, is what a four year old would call their dad. Is it not?” I asked in the most sarcastic tone I could muster. I wasn’t in the mood for his crap and I really didn’t want to deal with it.

  
     “You and Keen?” He asked looking extremely confused and slightly angry.

  
     “Yes, me and Liz” I stated with a roll of my eyes before looking down at Agnes. “That is Mr. Cooper. Mommy’s boss” I smiled down at her as she clung to me. Agnes looked up at Harold and waved resulting in his amused return wave.

  
     “How long have you known?” Samar asked, finally speaking.

  
     “I just found out a few days ago when my girlfriend was trying to kill me and destroy my business. Imagine my surprise when I find both Lizzie and my little girl alive and well” I replied as I held Agnes a bit closer to my chest. I missed both her and Lizzie so much it hurt to even think about.

  
     “What do you want from us?” It was Aram who spoke up this time watching me with both awe and nervousness.

  
     “The last name on the Blacklist” was all I said as realization dawned on everyone in the room.

  
     “I’ll make some phone calls” Harold said as he headed for the door with his phone in hand.

  
     “What’s the name?” Donald asked as he shifted on his feet impatiently.

  
     “The name is the Assassin’s Creed and before you ask yes the name is the same as the game but the only thing the same is that they are assassins” I explained a bit exasperated. That damn game was a constant problem with the Blacklisters.

     “Alright then we better get the FBI to restart our Unit and catch these guys” Samar replied looking extremely determined.

     Yes indeed that did need to happen because only god and the devil knew what they were truly up against.


End file.
